Doctor Octopus
Doctor Octopus is a villain from the Marvel Comics. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * General Grievous vs Doctor Octopus (Completed) * Gizmo vs. Doctor Octopus (Abandoned) * Doctor Octopus vs Mistral * Mr. Freeze vs Doctor Octopus * Doctor Octopus vs. Ursula As Superior Spider-Man * The Superior Spider-Man vs Batman (Azrael) (Completed) * The Batman Who Laughs VS. Superior Spider-Man Group Battles * Sinister Six vs. Rogues * [[Sinister Six vs Deadly Six|'Sinister Six vs Deadly Six']] (Completed) * Teen Titans vs. Sinister Six Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Lex Luthor (DC Comics) * Max Profitt Haltmann (Kirby) * Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) As Superior Spider-Man *Batman (as Crazy Steve) *Batman Beyond History Born in Schenectady, New York, Otto Octavius had a turbulent upbringing due to his abusive father Torbert Octavius berating him for being constantly bullied at school. Due to his mother's insistence that he can solve anything with his mind rather than with brute force, Otto focused more on his education, becoming a brilliant and respected nuclear physicist who devoted his entire life to developing a fusion-based energy source. His work eventually led him to Oscorp under Norman Osborn. By the time Octavius finally finished his fusion reactor for Oscorp, having lost his mother and the woman he loved during that time frame, he unveiled a harness of highly advanced mechanical arms controlled via a brain–computer interface to assist him with his research into atomic physics. When energy core becomes unstable, and in part due to being too stubborn to turn off the machine, the experiment turned into a complete disaster with Spider-Man saving the day. But the damage was done as direct exposure to the energy core damaged Octavius mentally and physically, the latter in his rips and legs being damaged by debris. The heat from the energy core also bonded the metal harness to his spine, forcing the hospital staff to build an iron lung around Octavius's body to save his life. But Octavius, driven mad by his refusal to accept that he was wrong, escaping soon after and the turned to a life of crime as under the name of "Doctor Octopus." Death Battle Info *5ft 9in (without gear) *245 lb (without gear) *63 Years Old As a former scientist, Otto Octavius has a genius-level intellect in the fields of physics that extend into other fields that include genetics and technologies. He is almost a master of manipulation and persuasion, usually using that talent to acquire funding for his ventures and allies to aid him against common enemies. Through his tentacles, which are outfitted with tasers and saw blades and can serve as his means of mobility, Doctor Octopus is monumentally stronger then Spider-Man and is able to endure being slammed into a car. He has a variety of tentacles; including adamantium arms that were powerful enough to harm the Hulk. Fullbody Armor While working with Hydra, Doctor Octopus acquires access to nanotechnology that he uses to prolong his life due to his body failing from the constant physical punishment he endured over the years. This results in Octopus's body encased in a durable shell with improved life-support systems that provide him with nourishment and other medications needed for his survival. Doctor Octopus can control nanites and use them in various ways from enhancing other technologies and self-repair damaged parts of his body. He has also developed psychokinetic-telepathic control over an army of Octobots. Feats * Defeated Spider-Man in their first battle, almost having the wall-crawler consider quitting. * Founding leader of the Sinister Six. * Casually keeps Spiderman occupied * Effortlessly defeats The Punisher on two occasions * Outsmarts Hank Pym * Tentacles shielded him from a nuclear blast * Singlehandedly defeated the Sinister Six (minus himself) * Beats Iron Man so badly he goes straight back into alcoholism * Defeats the Hulk and throws him around like a ragdoll * Invented 'web proof' spray mere hours after their previous duel. https://youtu.be/WpIeOYDboCU?t=9m10s * A Dying Ock makes Tony Stark his bitch [1] [2] * Changes bodies with Peter Parker to demonstrate that he was superior, taking over his life as both Peter Parker and Spider-man, remaining as a member of the Avengers, and founding Parker Industries Flaws * Even while leading the Sinister Six, has been defeated by Spiderman multiple times. * Some depictions of Doc Oct are frail; either due to his history of being injured by superhumans or from a Degenerative Neurological Disorder. ** If his iron-lung harness is damaged, Doctor Octopus can fall unconscious from the lack of air in his lungs. * Huge ego * Underestimates Spider-man numerous times, claiming him to be a mindless buffon. That is until he was defeated in a battle of minds * Spiderman confirmed that Doc Oct is rarely depicted with superhuman endurance; Spiderman pulls his punches in the majority of their duels. * As Superior Spider-man is more brutal than Peter Parker and is willing to kill his enemies * Has few long ranged weapons (other than throwing objects) * Admits that Spider-man is the superior person and willingly gives up his soul for Parker to defeat the Green Goblin * Metal arms makes him vulnerable to electricity or magnets https://youtu.be/WpIeOYDboCU?t=9m19s * Arms can get tangled easily. ** Spiderman's Anti-Ock Suit is specifically designed to maximize his webbing output to entangle these arms. * Arms can be damaged or destroyed with enough force. Gallery Doctor Octopus.jpg|Doc Ock (Movie) Superior Spider-Man Profile.png|The Superior Spider-Man Doctor_Octopus.png|Doc Ock (Ultimate Spider-Man (previous)) Doctor_Octopus_2nd_Nanotech_Form.jpg|Doc Ock (Ultimate Spider-Man (current)) Otto_Octavius_(Earth-TRN633)_from_Marvel's_Spider-Man_(animated_series)_Season_1_8_001.png|Doc Ock (Spider-Man 2018) DocOckPS4.png|Doc Ock (Marvel's Spider-Man (PS4 video game)) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Characters who can Revive Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Male Category:Marvel Characters Category:Movie Combatants Category:Technology users Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Tragic Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Avengers Member Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Cephalopods